


Happy Birthday, John

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to make a choice, and it turns out to be the best decision he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, John

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet written using prompts from:  
>  **mcsheplets** 174: Birthday  
>  **trope_bingo** : in vino veritas/drunkfic  
>  **MMoM 2014** DAY 12

John never expected to live this long, certainly not long enough to celebrate a sixth birthday while stationed on Atlantis.

So much had changed in those six years. He'd started out a misfit with a black mark on his permanent record and yet another commanding officer who didn't want him. He'd already been sent to one of the most remote stations on Earth - Antarctica - so it hadn't been much more of a stretch to take a one way trip to another galaxy.

If asked he would say finding Atlantis had changed everything, but it was really a down-to-Earth, atypical General and a blustering scientist in a bright orange fleece who had made him want something more than spending the rest of his career as a glorified taxi service. O'Neill had brought him into his crazy world of aliens and gates to other worlds, and Rodney had shown him the universe coded into his genes.

He had celebrated his fifth birthday on Atlantis, on Earth, just a few weeks after taking out a Wraith Superhive ship looking to add the billions of humans on Earth to its menu.

His birthday that year hadn't started out that well because O'Neill had called him into his office that morning and had given him an ultimatum.

"Sheppard, I like you, and because I like you, I'm going to give you a choice. Atlantis or Earth."

"So what's the catch?"

"If you want Earth then you have to step down from off-world missions. Take a desk job."

"And if I want to stay on Atlantis?"

"Then you have to step down from off-world missions. Take a desk job."

"Not much of a choice, sir."

O'Neill smiled wryly. "Then I take it you'll want Atlantis."

"Any particular reason why I have step down?"

"First, Doctor Keller supplied me with a copy of your latest physical, and her recommendation was that you stand down. Second, the I.O.A. want the military commander to focus on the security of Atlantis, and the occupying military forces. Especially now the expedition had expanded from just shy of three hundred to over four thousand soldiers, scientists and their families."

John had winced upon hearing Keller's name. The cumulative effect of all the injuries he'd suffered over the years had started to take their toll on him, and unless someone lent him a Goa'uld sarcophagus, or an Ancient healing device, he was unlikely to improve. As for the I.O.A., Woolsey had hinted at the rest. It wasn't like it mattered that much anyway as the Team had already disbanded. Ronon was leading his own team now; Teyla had taken on a role as a diplomat/mediator for Pegasus and Earth, and Rodney... Rodney had gone.

"It does come with the added incentive of a Full Bird promotion."

He accepted because Atlantis was more than just a city to him - Atlantis was his home, and all he had left.

The official announcement would take place in a few days so John retired to his quarters and pulled out the bottle of whisky he'd been saving for special occasions. He just hadn't anticipated drinking it alone and on an empty stomach. A quarter of the bottle later, he was feeling just a little too mellow and maudlin when the door opened and Rodney came barreling into his quarters.

"Rodney? What'cha doing here?" John gazed at him through bleary eyes.

"Are you drunk?"

"I may be a little anebr... inabr... drunk, but I'm not on duty and its a... special... It's my birthday."

Rodney shook his head. "Yes. I know. That's why I came."

John smiled brightly. "You remembered my birthday?"

Rodney frowned. "Of course I remem-."

"You didn't remember... Keller's. 'Cause she was... really upset with you."

"Admittedly, yes, I may have forgott-."

"Or Katie's. Or even Jeannie's." He smiled again. "But you remembered _my_ birthday."

"Yes, Sheppard. I remembered your birthday. Mostly because you left me lots of little yellow stickers-."

"You remembered 'cause you love me."

"I... What? I-."

John pointed his finger at Rodney. "No, you don't have to worry now, 'cause all those stupid regs are..." John waved a hand.

"Regs?"

"I can... fraternize with you now."

"You can?"

"And I want to." 

John frowned because Rodney looked stricken rather than overjoyed. The rest was a blur as he slipped into a drunken sleep, waking up hours later, feeling wretched. There was a good reason why he rarely drank anything stronger than the occasional beer with Rodney. He was surprised when a glass of water was thrust into his hand along with some painkillers.

"Thanks," he croaked, only then looking up to take in his benefactor.

Rodney sank onto the edge of the bed shaking his head slowly, but his lips were tilted upwards in a wry smile.

"While you were passed out, I made a few inquiries... Full Bird Colonel Sheppard." The smile faded. "I thought you were leaving Atlantis just when..." He cleared his throat. "I broke up with Jennifer. She wanted to stay on Earth and I wanted... I wanted you."

John blinked because he was sure he'd mis-heard Rodney's words. "Wha...?"

The soft lips pressing against his left no room for misunderstanding, and John dragged Rodney closer still as he deepened their first kiss.

"John? Starting without me?"

John blinked and looked across at the bathroom door, realizing he'd been idly stroking his hard cock while lost in memories of the events from exactly one year earlier. Rodney walked across the room naked, and sank down next to him, reaching out to wrap his hand around John's. It was a good feeling and he let Rodney set the pace of their joint hands, slowly bringing him to the most exquisite release.

Looking back, what he had gained over this year easily outweighed all he had lost. He still had the skies, backing up his men as a pilot when needed, or just taking a Puddlejumper out for ride when he needed it. Mostly, what he had gained was Rodney, and he wouldn't change a single moment of this past year with Rodney sharing his bed and his life.

Rodney leaned over and kissed him, reminiscent of that first kiss a year earlier, but he pulled back before John could drag him into a deeper kiss and murmured, "Happy birthday, John."

END  
.


End file.
